


These Dreams

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Broken Engagement, F/M, First Time, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Regency Romance, Stolen Kisses, biohunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma has always done the right thing, planning her life down to the details. But when her sisters Bobbi and Daisy challenge her to prove that Milton is the man she wants to marry, her carefully planned life starts to fall apart. Lance Hunter might have something to do with it.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	These Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this, but I saw something that needed to be fixed :)
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for encouraging my nonsense

“You can’t marry him, Jem. You just can’t.” Daisy flopped into the chair across from where Jemma was sitting, working on her embroidery. Daisy had always felt free to share her opinions, but since her marriage to Daniel her flair for the dramatic had blossomed into something quite ridiculous.

“And why can’t I marry the man I’m betrothed to?” She’d meant it to be a rhetorical question, that the absurdity of Daisy’s assertion would speak for itself, but apparently not.

“Because he’s so dull,” Daisy said with a sigh. “You’ll probably be bored with him within a week.”

“Ouch!” Jemma wrenched her hand back, dismayed at the bead of blood forming on her thumb. “Bloody —“

“Jemma!”

Jemma’s mouth snapped shut as she turned her head towards Bobbi. If anyone understood it would be Bobbi, the more reasonable of her two sisters. But at the expression on Bobbi’s face she knew she wouldn’t get any support from that quarter. 

“I think Daisy’s right,” Bobbi said, clearly trying to be more diplomatic then her sister. “Milton would have an apoplexy if he heard you curse over your embroidery. He’s not a good match for you.”

“He’s a good man,” Jemma said, repeating her tried and true argument. “We’ve known each other for most of our lives. He is kind —“

“He agrees with every word out of your mouth.” Daisy was puzzling. It was hardly a black mark against Milton that he was agreeable.

“And he won’t prevent me from continuing my studies.”

“I know, Jem, but marriage is about more than that.” The words were not unkind, but she felt judged all the same. “There should be passion...fire…”

Daisy’s eyes got that vague, unfocused look and her breathing sped up, as it did when she looked at her husband, or her husband looked at her, or when she spoke cryptically about marital relations. If it hadn’t happened so often since she’d met her duke, Jemma would be worried she was unwell.

“Maybe for you, but you know as well as I do that not all marriages are like that. And I don’t need that kind of marriage to be satisfied with my life.”

Jemma was a scientist. She certainly had enough of an understanding of biology to realize that there were pleasures of the flesh. But she wasn’t about to let that sort of temptation guide her plans for her life. She’d resolved not to let passions take her down a path she would regret. She was not her mother — too devoted to her husband that she forgave him his indiscretions, masking her pain until the day they both died.

That was not the life for her. And even if she didn’t feel a grand romantic passion for Milton, that wouldn’t stop them from leading a comfortable life with their friendship the glue holding them together. She would have her studies and someday there would be children for her to love. And as long as her mind didn’t linger too long on how said children would be conceived, she was very satisfied with her plan. 

Jemma shook her head, clearing that confusing thought from her mind, and met Bobbi’s thoughtful gaze.

“I would believe you —“ she started. 

“If it wasn’t a complete lie,” Daisy interrupted. 

Bobbi shot Daisy a dark look and continued, “If I hadn’t seen you look at someone else the way you _should_ be looking at your betrothed.”

“And who, pray tell, have I been looking at so scandalously?”

Jemma knew it was unlikely her sisters had ever seen her acting without decorum. There had only ever been one man who made her feel so off-balance that she could feel his eyes on her body, and he wasn’t the sort of man they’d be thinking about her marrying. 

“Hunter.” Her sisters chorused the word together and even the sound of his name made goosebumps form on her skin. 

“The way you looked at him at the wedding, all flushed and bright-eyed...well, I wasn’t sure you’d make it through the day without completely ruining yourself.”

Daisy pretended to fan herself and Jemma rolled her eyes. 

“It was July. Everyone was flushed. And if it appeared that I was looking at him in a certain way, I was just happy. Happy for you and Daniel. Happy to celebrate with you.”

“Look at me.” Bobbi took Jemma by the shoulders and turned her so they were standing eye to eye -- or eye to shoulder since Bobbi was so much taller. “You can deny it all you want with your words, but your body language says something different.”

Bobbi’s raised eyebrow was probably more intimidating than it should be, but she supposed that was the effect a sister was meant to have when she was making a point.

“Why don’t we look at this scientifically? Would that make you happy?”

Bobbi nodded, and after some prodding Daisy agreed as well.

“My hypothesis is that the passion between me and Milton will be sufficient to sustain a marriage. In order to test that hypothesis we just need to create a controlled experiment so we can assess the results.”

Daisy raised her hand and Jemma nodded in her direction, glad that she was finally back in control of this situation.

“If you share his bed to test your hypothesis, then you’ll be forced to marry him no matter how bad it is.”

“Or how good it is. We can’t make assumptions about our results.” Jemma paced for a moment, thinking. “But I obviously don’t want to share his bed --”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Daisy interjected.

“--for purposes of this experiment. I have no qualms about having marital relations with him after the wedding.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage either way,” Bobbi agreed. “But if you are unwilling to attempt complete seduction for the purposes of your experiment, then how will you determine if you feel that way about Milton?”

“I think… Yes, I think I shall kiss him.” That sounded perfectly reasonable. Certainly a kiss would be enough to confirm their compatibility.

“You haven’t kissed him?” Daisy’s shock gave her a moment’s pause.

“Of course not. He’s respectful and kind. He would never take advantage like that.”

“Jemma,” Bobbi spoke again. She was unmarried as well, but Jemma trusted her judgement. The hint of laughter in her voice was not comforting. “You have known Milton your whole life, been betrothed for nearly a year...do you not find it unusual that you haven’t kissed him? Never felt the need to steal a kiss?”

Jemma turned over the words. She hadn’t thought much about what would come after. Only that she would be free to pursue her research and have a home of her own. Milton was just part of that picture.

“It looks like she hasn’t,” Daisy said, unhelpfully. “But what about now? Are you formulating a plan to sneak into the gardens with him? Or into the pantry when the kitchen maids aren’t about?”

“I really don’t think we need to know where you and Daniel go to --”

“ _We_ don’t need to resort to such tactics. Anymore,” she added with a grin. But then her face turned serious. “You really shouldn’t marry a man without even kissing him. You will be spending the rest of your life warming his bed, having his children. Even if you don’t feel what I do for Daniel, you don’t want to be trapped with someone you find repellant.”

“This is Milton we are talking about. He’s hardly odious.” She tried to reassure her sisters and herself, but the kernel of doubt was already there. “I’ll kiss him. Tonight after dinner. And then we won’t ever speak of this again.”

* * *

Hunter dismounted and handed his horse over to his favorite stable boy. He’d never had a favorite stable boy before. Never been in one place long enough for it to matter. But Flint had a way with horses and he knew his mount would be in good hands. 

Looking up at the big house he had a moment’s pause. His trip to London should have been a respite from the slower pace of country life, but he’d found he missed his stepbrother’s household. Or more specifically he’d missed Jemma. He’d missed her intelligence. Her smile. The way she scrunched up her nose when she was thinking. 

And that was a path that would lead to nothing but trouble. It had obviously been too long since he’d parted ways with his last mistress if he was panting after a virginal miss. But there was fire in her. A carefully banked fire just under the surface. But it was there and part of him wanted to be the one to set her ablaze. 

He just wasn’t sure if he could handle the disaster that would almost certainly follow. Her betrothed may not appreciate Hunter’s thoughts. And that wasn’t even taking his stepbrother into account. Daniel was a good sort, but he tended to be a little old fashioned about some things. And someone deflowering his sister-in-law would definitely fit into that category. 

So Hunter was an idiot. But at least he was still an idiot without a dawn appointment. 

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” Daniel said by way of greeting. It was a certainty he hadn’t given that he’d tried his best to scare him off before Hunter had left for London. But technically he wasn’t doing anything. And wouldn’t. Jemma was a part of Daniel’s family, just as Bobbi was — and no one was trying to tell him to stay away from Bobbi. If Jemma wanted to marry that bore Milton and have a boring family with him, that was her choice. But he wasn’t going to pretend that the attraction that fairly sizzled between them wasn’t there. 

“I finished my business and found I missed the country air.”

Daniel fixed him with a look, but didn’t comment. “The Shaws are coming for dinner, so make sure you clean up. I don’t want to have to explain to Milton’s mother why you reek of horse.”

Hunter didn’t even try to hold in the groan that escaped at the mention of Milton Shaw and his parents. Dinner with them was never a pleasant affair. Everyone tip-toed around the fact that Jemma was making a big mistake tying herself to that oaf, while Milton preened under her attention. But he certainly had no right to tell her who to marry. They weren’t even friends. It felt like whenever they started to get closer -- teasing or confiding in each other -- she got skittish and pulled away. He’d thought it was because she felt the pull too. But maybe she really just didn’t like him that much.

No matter. He was here to convince Daniel to join him in his recent investment. By the time he’d accomplished his goal Jemma would probably be married and he’d have to keep his distance until he stopped wondering what her skin tasted like.

* * *

Jemma dressed carefully for dinner. Any time Milton and his family dined with the duke she took extra care with her appearance, but today she spent longer than usual picking just the right gown to highlight her...assets. It wasn’t every day she planned on stealing her first kiss. She brushed the pads of her fingers over her lips, wondering what it would feel like to press her lips to his. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the gentle contact and the comfortable feeling it would invoke. But all she could see was the slightly mocking grin and heated gaze of Lance Hunter.

Her eyes flew open and she dug her teeth into her bottom lip. Milton. Milton was the one she was going to kiss.

Her brain was just filling in the wrong face since she’d spied Hunter before she’d retired upstairs to rest. Daniel’s stepbrother has been a frequent visitor to the house ever since the wedding, though she was under the impression that he hadn’t spent much time with his brother before that. But for many of the past months, Hunter has become a fixture in her new home. The duke had welcomed Bobbi and Jemma along with his new bride. He was generous, if a little stuffy at times, so it was no surprise that he opened his home to his stepbrother as well.

She just wished he hadn’t returned today of all days. She didn’t need him there distracting her when she was trying to kiss Milton. 

With one more look in the glass she turned and made her way down to dinner. 

Milton was waiting for her, as solicitous as always. He gave her a small bow and inquired after her health before they launched into a discussion of the weather and the vicar’s latest sermon. 

A perfectly normal conversation between two adults. But that didn’t explain why her eyes kept darting around the room searching for...someone. Or why when she finally saw him hurrying towards his stepbrother she felt like her heart skipped a beat. It must just be nerves. She’d never planned anything so bold in her life as stealing a kiss from her betrothed. 

She’d had plenty of time to come up with a plan. She’d convince him to walk with her in the garden and then slip between the hedges. The combination of the privacy and the moonlight would create the perfect circumstances for a romantic first kiss. It couldn’t go wrong. 

At dinner she was seated between Milton and Mr. Shaw and they spent the meal discussing their hounds, making her presence superfluous. Which was just as well considering the fact that her mind was full of thoughts of kissing. And whatever came after kissing. She knew the end goal, but was less sure of the steps to get there. But she’d be happy to let Milton show her, assuming he knew how. 

Somehow her eye caught Hunter’s from across the table and he gave her a questioning look, but she just shook him off and tried to focus on the conversation being batted back and forth around her. 

By the time dinner was over and the men had joined Daniel for a drink, Jemma was fairly vibrating with anticipation. If she hadn’t given much thought before to what the physical part of a marriage entailed, then it had consumed her today. She ached to feel the touch of rough hands on her body, soft full lips on hers, and the rasp of the beginnings of a beard against her skin. 

She shook her head at that last thought. She had never seen Milton other than clean shaven and perfectly put together. No matter. Once she had a better understanding of her preferences, she was sure Milton would be agreeable. He was always agreeable. 

“Are you alright?”

Bobbi appeared at one shoulder and Daisy at the other. 

“I’m quite well. Just a bit over excited I’m afraid.”

“Are you really going to go through with it?” Daisy asked. 

“Of course.” She nodded, more to herself than to them. “I’ll just need your help to get him alone. Perhaps suggest a turn in the garden. No one will dare contradict you.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

When the gentlemen returned, Daisy pulled her husband aside and said something that made him smile. Jemma had an idea of what that could be. But also not. It was a very confusing mix of knowledge and ignorance, and the more she considered it, the more she was determined to rectify that problem as soon as possible. 

“It’s such a lovely evening,” Daisy announced to the group at large. “It would be a shame not to take a turn in the garden.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Jemma said loudly. Too loudly if the way almost every eye in the room turned towards her was any indication. 

“I agree with Miss Jemma. A walk would be wonderful.”

At least she could count on Milton. Reliable, dependable Milton. But soon other voices echoed the sentiment and the younger members of their party made their way out to the gardens, Daisy serving as a suitable chaperone for her sisters given her married state. Whoever had made that rule had clearly never met Daisy, but Jemma was happy about that fact at the moment. 

Milton offered her his arm and they made their way outside with the others. Safely out in the garden, Jemma tugged on Milton’s sleeve, leading him away from the others as Daisy named some of the plants. She was mixing up all of the names, but that didn’t seem to bother anyone but Jemma and she certainly wasn’t planning on drawing attention to herself by pointing out the mistakes. 

Milton followed without comment, as she knew he would. But when they slipped behind a topiary and between the hedges that signaled the beginning of the maze, he hesitated. 

“What are we doing out here, so far from the others?”

“I thought we could use a moment alone.”

She batted her eyes at him, tipping up her chin so he’d know what she was asking. 

“Is there something in your eye?”

“What?” She blinked “No.”

“Then why are you —“

Deciding the time for thinking was over, she moved into action, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Jemma…”

He reached behind his neck to pry her hands away and set her back gently. 

“What’s come over you tonight?”

“I want to kiss you.” Confusion overtook her. She hadn’t been expecting to have to explain herself, hadn’t planned for an eventuality where he wouldn’t take over once she’d created the circumstances for their first kiss to take place. 

“There’ll be time for that after the wedding. We should get back to the others. Your sisters will be wondering where you are.”

His words sounded so final, and while she knew he was right, a wave of disappointment crashed over her. This was supposed to be the night she had her first kiss. And proved her sisters wrong. 

But Milton didn’t even _want_ to kiss her. 

She wasn’t sure what that meant about their relationship. About her.

“Of course. Yes, we should get back.” She murmured the words distractedly, already thinking about how long she needed to wait before claiming a migraine. She had a lot more to think about tonight than she’d planned.

* * *

Sleep didn’t come easily that night, and Jemma was still awake long after the rest of the house was abed. Eventually she tired of staring at the ceiling and decided to get a book. If she was awake she might as well be productive. There wasn’t anyone about to dress for so she pulled on her dressing gown over her night rail and crept downstairs, breathing a sigh of relief once she’d reached the library. This, at least, was a place of solace, a place where no one would disturb her troubled thoughts.

A place where Hunter was currently sprawled over a chair, his legs firmly planted on the floor while he leaned on one arm.

Jemma let out a squeak and froze. “What are you doing here?”

“Reading.” She hadn’t noticed the book in his hand in her surprise, but she didn’t know what else she had expected. Of course he was reading, his long fingers gently holding the book. Jemma tried to see what he was reading — perhaps they had some interests in common — but before she could get a good look at the title he had tucked it away. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” she pointed out. 

“So it is.” He gave a little laugh. “One might even say that a lady such as yourself should be abed.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Bad dream?”

Hunter stood and walked towards her. Or the door. She couldn’t really tell, but she did know they shouldn’t be alone together. 

“Bad reality if you must know.”

“Oh?” His voice was low and he looked much more relaxed than he’d been at dinner. It was a good look for him. 

Jemma wet her lips, struggling to find words the closer he got to her. “Things aren’t...progressing as I’d intended.”

“With?”

She knew she wasn’t making any sense, but she also didn’t want to tell the whole tale to Hunter. It made her look like a ninny and she didn’t want him to see her like that. 

“Milton.”

He was impossibly close now. So close she could see the flecks of gold in his eyes and the slight frown on his face. 

“I thought you’d brought him up to scratch.”

“That’s a bit crass,” she said with a sniff. “But yes, we are betrothed.”

“So what’s the problem?”

His frown was deeper now and she knew she should stop talking, but the words wanted out. She hadn’t been able to talk to Daisy or Bobbi and chasing the problem around in her own mind wasn’t helping in the slightest. He _had_ asked after all.

“Milton...doesn’t want to kiss me.”

The sharp bark of laughter made anger bubble below the surface. She should have known not to talk to him about this. 

“It isn’t funny!”

“No, of course not.” He continued laughing. “I can see that.”

“It’s just...why doesn’t anyone want to kiss me? I am that undesirable?”

Her anger turned to uncertainty, all the carefully laid out plans for her life now called into question. Hunter seemed to sense the change in her and he sobered up, his expression becoming more thoughtful. 

“No.”

Her eyes flew to his face. 

“What?”

“You are not undesirable. Any man with eyes and half a brain would be crazy not to want to kiss you.”

“But no one has ever even tried to kiss me.” She was whispering, the moment feeling entirely too intimate. She should leave, flee back to the safety of her bedchamber. But a big part of her wanted to stay. To hear what he had to say.

Hunter reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t kiss women who aren’t free to kiss me back.”

Something surged through her at the tone of his voice. Something she wanted to chase and see where it led. But if he wanted to kiss her — wanted _her_...shouldn’t she take that chance? After she married Milton there wouldn’t ever be anyone else again. At least she could experience a kiss fueled by desire just this once. 

“Please? Show me?”

She was afraid he’d keep being noble, but she saw the moment his resolve broke. 

She tilted her chin up, breath hitching as his lips descended on hers. His lips were cool, and the gentle press against hers sent a tingle straight to her core. Her hands settled on his shoulders, clinging to him to keep her feet beneath her. 

It was perfect. The stillness of the library and the dark of the night made it feel like they were the only two people in the world. And in that moment they were. 

Her eyes fluttered closed and he pulled away. 

“Jemma —“

Not ready to lose the moment, Jemma pulled him close, pressing her body flush against him as she captured his lips again. She gasped when his hands moved down her hips and pulled her more firmly against him. She felt his muscles tense as her lips moved over his and then his tongue teased the seam of her lips.

Heat burned through her, awakening parts of her she hadn’t known existed. She needed more. Needed to touch him, needed to feel his mouth on her and taste his kiss.

The kiss went on and on. If she had known this was what kissing felt like, she would have insisted on trying it a long time ago. Hunter’s tongue pressed into her mouth and she let him explore her for a few seconds before mimicking his movements. His hands on her hips tightened before sliding lower, the ache inside her intensifying. It was nearly unbearable. She needed to ease the ache between her legs. She pressed against him, seeking friction in the way she did when she used her hand, while she explored his mouth, needing to learn everything about him. 

Jemma tried to capture the moment in her memory, cataloging the sensations. Her breasts were achy and heavy, her sex tingled, her lips were swollen, and she felt hot everywhere they touched. She wanted something. Something more. 

Something she couldn’t have.

When Hunter pulled his lips from hers and gently pushed her back, it took her a few shaky breaths to get her bearing once again. She stared at him, hoping the hunger she felt wasn’t as obvious on her face as his was. 

“Jemma.” Her name on his lips made her sex pulse with need. She raised a hand to her lips, imaging how she must look after that scandalous display of desire. Everything she’d thought she’d known about the world, about herself, had shifted and was now completely off kilter. Her carefully laid plans were now just as jumbled as her swirling thoughts. Milton would never kiss her this way. Never make her feel the wild pulsing of need or the magnetic pull of desire. When it had been entirely academic, she hadn’t minded the fact that he didn’t make her lose herself at his touch. Had welcomed the fact that she could maintain control of her feelings and just rub along together. But now that she knew what desire felt like, tasted like, how could she accept the drab life she’d promised herself?

Hunter was standing just beyond her reach, but he might as well be on the other side of the world. He wasn’t hers, and he had only done what she’d asked. A different sort of heat washed over her at the fear that he’d been toying with her, that he’d used his experience to show her what a real kiss felt like and didn’t feel anything towards her. He didn’t owe her anything, just as she didn’t owe him anything. 

She should talk to him. Needed to talk to him.

But instead she turned and fled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
